The instant invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a dinnerware caddie.
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold various articles, such as items for serving food like dinnerware, flatware, jars and bottles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,447,489 to Kagan; 3,595,179 to Taylor; 4,648,511 to Ritman and 5,197,626 to Bernstein all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.